Metal Bones And Bloody Claws
by PichuSwablu
Summary: Metal Face is dead, right? He can't be here, fighting us, me. He can't be stealing away my friends right? He's dead...he can't be. Spoilers in this fanfic, don't read until you have all 7 party members ;) Slight pairing in future chapters, uhh, rated T cus I'm to afraid to go lower. This is my first Fanfic so please enjoy! 3
1. Mimicki's Quest

Reyn was going to strangle the bouncing Nopon. Mimicki was asking the gang of heroes to travel to an especially dense part of Makna Forest in search of Sickleberries. The only problem with her request was how rudely and annoyingly she demanded it. In Reyn's book that was a pretty good reasonn too punch anyone, Nopon or not!  
"Mimicki want to share delicious smoothie with friends, Mimicki need Sickleberries! Need need need! Mimicki need so many! Friends must not eat berries before Mimicki make smoothie or Mimicki not be happy! " Mimicki almost screamed, bouncing so hard and fast that the sturdy wood underneath her seemed to be crack.  
" Calm yourself", Melia's cool voice somehow stopped Reyn's fist midair,  
" We shall retrieve the berries and not eat one" she glanced at Reyn, her look trying to confirm if Reyn would or would not follow through with her statement, Reyn nodded reluctantly, and Melia continued."no need to fret."  
Mimicki thanked them, and sent the 7 off, with a less then welcome shove. After making it to the part of the forest and looking for maybe 3 minutes in silence, Melia spoke.  
"Is this a Sickleberry?" Melia held up a fat, purple berry, with a pink wound-like slash on its belly.  
"Melly have good eye!" Riki popped out from behind a bush to inspect her berries.  
"Do you think they would make a good pie?" Fiora held up a bunch, sniffing suspiciously before tossing them into the small basket Mimicki had lent them.  
" They seem deadly sour, I doubt they would make a good pie." Shulk said, appearing from and extraordinarily tall patch of grass, grasping six especially dark berries.  
" Oi! Maybe they would!" Reyn wasn't just about to give up the chance for a pie of any kind, " You should try Fiora! Food is food right? As I always say, eat up or shut up!" Reyn put one bunch of berries near him, advertising them with a sarcastic wink before basically slamming them into the basket.  
"Here here!" Dunban called, throwing two more bunches into the now full basket.  
" How many Sickleberries do we have now?" Sharla said, trying desperately to change the topic to business. She could smell the sourness of the berries, and she decided that getting out of the forest and never coming close to this particular area willingly again would be the best course of action for the sake of her flipping stomach.  
"Around 64, that should be fine... " Melia said, dropping the last of the berries into a basket.  
"It definitely went faster once we knew what we were looking for. Thanks Melia" Shulk said.  
Dunban nodded in agreement, then turned to the rest of the group. "Good work everyone! Mimicki will be pleased. We may be able to get back to her by 18:00 if we hurry, gather your things!" 7 travelers prepared themselves for the trek back.

He hovered above of them. The canopy was quite inconvenient for spying, however he could successfully find out needed information from 2 clues gathered. One, 6/7 of the group was smiling, which can be associated with the common emotion of happiness and relaxation, meaning they were not planning to fight or hunt for Lord Egil for now. 2, the red-head had abandoned his weapon in the dewy grass, proving his theory of the group's care-free intentions and unprepared state. His metal bones clicked, his claws stretched in anticipation.  
Metal Face dropped down into the grassy forest below.

YAY! I don't know if this is short, long or medium- sized but I do know it's not over. I'm planning on making this a bit of a series. I gaurentee part 2 will be more action-packed, but for now this'll do. This is my first fanfic so I hope the small amount of people who read this enjoy! All suggestions are welcome, just try not to tell me I suck too much ;)! If there is any problem with the way I published/ formatted it, please tell me! Thanks!


	2. The Stolen

Metal Face dropped gracefully into Makna Forest, crushing five trees as he went. His torso was covered in shadow, but the glowing ether in the eye-holes of his mask still seemed to shine with hate. Riki hopped out of the way of the crashing trees, grabbing and throwing Reyn his weapon off the ground. The 7 warriors got into battle positions, drawing weapons and dusting off armor.

Riki was the only one who noticed Dunban, his eyes to be specific. Dunban's vigilant brown eyes sunk into darkness, he was angry, depressed, filled with hate. His katana seemed to glow with the fiery emotions it's owner showed in it's eyes.

"Leave us Mumkhar, please. Your dead, leave us, don't let me see you again." Dunban said even quieter. Loneliness was written all over his face, on his trembling hands, and in his eyes. Loneliness was Dunban's only emotion, until anger filled him once more, this time fiercer then ever.

"Why won't you leave us? Why won't you die?!" Dunban screamed. He charged, and aimed his katana in the middle of the Mechon's stomach, he longed to put another hole through his torso.

This time, Melia saw what was wrong, "Dunban!" She yelled reaching out as if she could catch him as he fell into the Mechon, as if being swallowed by darkness.

Dunban fell into Metal Face, right into the hole that was stabbed into the broken mechon a week ago. He looked down, and for the first time since The Battle of Sword Valley, Dunban fell unconscious.

Reyn was running straight for Metal Face at full speed, he wasn't thinking, or looking, just running. He wouldn't let the Mechon fly off with Dunban inside, or anyone for that matter. Shulk, Sharla,Riki,Fiora, all followed him, maybe ten steps behind, breathing harshly. Melia stayed behind, firing ether blasts like mad, each avoided by Metal Face. The next series of events happened as Metal Face was lifting off the ground.

1st meter off the ground: Reyn jumped and clung onto the ankle of Metal Face.

2nd meter off the ground: Reyn climbed up to Metal Face's torso, promptly falling into the gaping hole where Dunban lay unconscious.

3rd meter off the ground: Reyn landed inside the Mechon with a squish, and fainted.

4th meter off the ground: Metal Face's damaged engines kicked in, and he flew off, with Reyn and Dunban inside.

"REYN!"

Shulk reached out to the Mechon. There was no way a dead man could have stolen two of his friends, his idols. It wasn't possible, Mumkhar was dead. Shulk stopped running after the Mechon and sat down in the grass, squishing Sickleberries as he slammed his head into the wet grass. How could both of them go into a hole in Metal Face's chest and faint? Why did that particular spot cause fainting, was it poison, a concussion? What could be so horrific that they would both lean over and faint in the exact same place? Shulk pulled at his hair in anger, searching his mind for any possible ways that was...

The reason hit Shulk like a brick. Mumkhar was dead, he died inside the suit. The suit must have been remote-controlled, no one could pilot the Mechon physically, the controls were stabbed when Metal Face was stabbed a week ago. The reason, Shulk concluded, that two strong men fell unconscious in the exact same place, was that they had both jumped and landed on the stinking, rotting remains of the former friend and mentor, Mumkhar.

Ok!

So there was a little mistake I made, I posted chapter 2 as it's own story :P

I already deleted it, and now it is under Metal Bones and Bloody Claws.

Just a small slip up, this is my first time with , so please excuse me 3

Thanks for reading! Chapter 3, I'm planning to have out Sunday,

Sorry for the confusion and thanks! 3


	3. The Rightful Owner

The tailed Mechon sat on a throne of gemstones. His left arm rest had a silver pen, as well as blueprint and papers, his right rested only his clawed fingers, which were busily tapping the Mechonis Anthem. It was called Mechanical Rhythm, and it was to be played by any and all Mechon when a battle was initiated on their land. He tapped every note with practiced accuracy, starring at the papers through his mask.  
He had planned to make a face mech designed for High-Entia and Nopon. The problem was the High-Entia's resistance to mind tricks and traps were above average, and Nopon were so below that it would completely break them after the initiation. Homs were the perfect species, the tailed Mechon wished for the Homs in Shulk's group. He didn't much care about using Shulk's body, it was weak from the constant use of the Bionis's Monado. He planned to simply lock the boy up in chains until the damned thing aged to death. However Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, they were all perfect. They had endured so much, felt enough pain that breaking them would be easy, and they rely so much more on each other then they realize, which would make gaining their trust after their minds had been twisted easy, for they would grasp for anything that would be motherly and kind. He had Mech's prepared for them, if they ever came into his grasp.  
A medium armed pearl Face Mech with quick hands and a heat -less and powerful ether gun.  
A rust orange Face Mech with heavy armor and a bulky weapon.  
An obsidian black Face Mech with light armor with spike effects along with a specially designed ether-powered Monado-like katana.  
If he had them, the war between the peoples of Bionis and Mechonis would tilt in his favor!  
As the tailed Mechon finished his final thought, a small lookout Mechon scrambled into his living chambers.  
"Lord Egil!" the Mechon's voice was electronically monotone, speaking in a low Machina dialect.  
"Yes my Brother?" Egil looked back at the small servant.  
"Face Four is requesting to land in Agniritha."  
"Impossible."  
"We've checked approximately 137 times M'lord, will you accept the request?"  
"Not.. yet..." Egil was quiet sure Face Four was dead. the suit was stabbed, fell and broke into a gray and black husk, it wasn't possible Mumkhar was alive.  
"Does it have a heat signature?"  
"Three separate heat signatures detected." The Mechon reported  
Now Egil was quite sure this was a trap, but finding it amusing, He'd play along.  
"Set up sniper Mechs near Agniritha. Troops 163-175 behind the pillars and catacombs. If there are any hostile ambitions, kill it. It may land when I meet it in Agniritha." Egil stood up, walking past his metal kingdom, from the top of the Mechonis head down to Agniritha. He was in no rush, even if a dead man just came knocking at his door.  
Metal Face landed in front of the Goddess statue. Lord Egil stood looming over Mumkhar's Mech with power and grace. He got right to the point.  
"You have three heat signatures, why?"  
Metal Face held up a clawed hand, reaching inside of the gaping hole in his chest and removed two unconscious men, holding them by the back of their armor so they hung like damp rags. Egil's eyes lit up behind his mask, just barely keeping his cool, he stretched out his armored hand.  
" Return them to their rightful owner." Egil obviously meant himself as evidence from the outstretched hand, yet the Mechon seemed confused. Slightly tilting it's head, it eventually nodded. Dropping the two back into his stomach he began to prepare his rusty engines.  
"Where is that thing going?" Egil shouted  
" His GPS reads colony 9, to be specific a graveyard in Colony 9."  
Egil almost facepalmed, realizing his mistake and cursing the Mechon for being so unbelievably literal that he'd fly the two back to their birth mothers.  
"Metal Face, I'm sorry. Give the bodies to me."  
Metal Face immediately dropped to the ground, nodding again, he reached inside his torso and pulled out Reyn in one hand, Dunban and a very dead Mumkhar in the left. Egil cringed.  
"Troops 113-116, prepare a burial service for the dead Hom, bury Metal Face with him. Troops 320-350, strap these two up in the initiation chamber, I want heavy protection on both of them." Egil sighed "When they stir, alert me, I shall be in my bedroom." As the Mechon bowed, Egil walked back. He felt dirty, the shock of truimph had been numbed by the sight of his dead servant. Egil shook his head. No he thought That was a fate all men of the Bionis deserve. His reassurance did not do it's job. Egil felt oddly uneasy about the dead Mumkhar, especially because after a week, the body was rotting yet still dripping fresh blood, and maggots crawled around him, yet his eyes still twitched, as if not fully departed...

THANK GOD!  
This took way longer then ussual so I'm sorry for the wait!  
Any comments/ reviews are always welcome!  
I hope you enjoyed! I hope to have the next chapter out by next friday at the most!  
Thanks :3


	4. Serum

div data-p-id="7fb4fd93e49d07e73f2ee2c4498174b8"The Mechon screeched as it's head was severed by a glowing blue blade. Shulk slashed the falling head once again, before rushing off again, aiming his blade in the middle of another Mechon's stomach. The Mechon saw the rubble and rusted remains of his fellow soldiers and took a new and hopefully life-saving strategy. The Mechon took it's blades and slung both towards the running blonde boy. One missed, the other was a hit, crashing into his leg as he tried to dodge. The boy fell, grasping the ground in a rage./div  
div data-p-id="d82151d2e5a7d3d71282dc0286c807c6""Sharla, Heal me, emNow." /emThe boy's harsh and snake-like tone sent shivers up the Mechon metallic spine. A woman behind him fiddled with her gun, nervously cooling it down and filling it up with ether. She aimed, blasting ether in his direction, and hitting him square in the leg. The Mechon watched as the ether spread threw his wound like wildfire. Then to The boy stood up, the bloody sword in one hand, the blue one in the right, and his eyes flamed hot like the sun, and It knew that it would die. The boy was enraged, and on a mission, and the people behind him could not stop him from retrieving the things he wanted. And as Shulk delivered the final blow, The Mechon knew that nothing would stop him from retrieving his captured Shield and Steed./div  
div data-p-id="bd34cac11dbd2200e4f76c7e5ae6cfef"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"It took Reyn three seconds to realize that he wasn't where he should be. Based on the chains binding his arms and legs and the two Mechon guarding the open iron door. His first instinct was to scream for help, but decided to ignore that urge and instead slightly turn his head to check around the room. Swords, Axes, Chains, Saws, Syringes, and scientific things that he would never hope to know the names of hung like damp cloths on the dirty, damp concrete wall./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"Then, to the right of him, was a thin layer of glass, showing a man on the other side. His eyes were flaming and he thrashed like an animal at the sight of syringe, held by a tailed Mechon. It took Reyn another five seconds to realize the man on the other side of the glass was Dunban, shirtless, and vains popping out of his arms as he struggled. The tailed Mechon shook it's large golden head and set the syringe down, it bubbled contagiously before becoming deadly still. He couldn't hear a thing, yet he could tell that Dunban was hyperventilating. Reyn wondered whatever could make a man fight like a beast to stop it from being injected into him./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"The much larger tailed Mechon strolled out of the room slowly, the two other Mechon protected Dunban's door followed. He opened his mouth to scream, but Dunban couldn't hear him. The next thing the caged Dunban did astounded Reyn. Dunban scooched the large iron plate he was attached to with his caged legs, until it finally reached a large table. He then picked up a pair of large pliers with his teeth, and edged the large tool between the binding in his arm until it was free. Then using his newly freed arm, he broke the chains on his legs and other arm. Dunban smirked at Reyn proudly, leaving Reyn wide-eyed and surprised, not only to the fact that Dunban just escaped, but the fact that Dunban had noticed Reyn, and racing to his room at that moment./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""Reyn!" The iron door busted open revealing a invigorated and now shirted Dunban, where he got the shirt in such an amount of time on a giant where it's inhabitants wore nothing but armor and shoes, Reyn will never know. Dunban raced over to Reyn, freeing him in seconds and grabbing a weapon off of the wall even faster./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""We've got to go, grab a weapon, you'll need it."/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""Wait!" Reyn almost screamed/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""Come now Reyn we don't have much time to waste. What is it?"/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"" Is anyone else here?"/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"" Of course not, no one else was headstrong enough to jump into a Mechon with a bloody corpse in it."/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"Reyn was taken aback by how Dunban spoke, but then again, that's all he had been feeling so far. He was glad though, that Shulk didn't have to endure any torture./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""Did they hurt you Dunban?"/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"" Just a bit. But don't worry about me. Did they hurt you?"/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""I just woke up mate."/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""Of course, sorry." Dunban started to run for the door, but then stopped./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""Whatever you do, don't let them get you with that serum, it singes and burns away everything Hom about you, and weakens you greatly, that's how they get you."/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"Dunban grabbed Reyn's hand./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""What do you mean get us?"/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d""Later Reyn! We've got no more time to waste." And with that quick excuse, Dunban pulled Reyn out the iron doors and into the rusted hallways of the Mechonis./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"But School is a thing./div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"Next chapter may have slight pairing ;D/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"I hope you enjoyed :3/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d"Review, Favorite, I dunno LUV MEH/div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d" /div  
div data-p-id="22553ffe5aee72d0e4f94c595fd0175d" /div 


	5. Found Dead

The Bunniv hopped furiously, the dark brown padding on it's paws slipping on the metal body of the Mechonis. It's attackers followed it, their fat, human feet pounding noisily on the rusted metal floor. The Bunniv stopped, preparing it's floppy feet and leaping into the air, much farther than it ever thought it could or would. Aiming for a large dirt hill to hop upon, it stretched it's paws out. And felt a terrifyingly real crack as it's puny skull gave way, and it was split in half.

Blood splattered against Shulk's face,and he felt light-headed as a bone fell onto his shoe. The body of the Bunniv transformed into a chest, yet blood still stained the handle, as if a reminder to how horribly it had died.

"Hmm." Shulk took out a cloth and started to wipe his shoes clean.

"I think I'll leave the chest for now, we've got to go..."

"Shulk!" Fiora screamed Shulk's name, her tone showed her anger even more than her amber eyes.

" That's the fifth unnecessary kill!"

"Every kill is necessary, Fiora..."

"Not when the experience is low and the creatures are basically defensless." Sharla said, jogging towards them.

Riki nealed next to the treasure chest, whispering in a hoarse Nopon dialect, his large eyes watered as he shot a dirty look at Shulk, _Why a poor Bunniv?_

" If every kill is necessary, does that also mean every kill must be so inhumane." Melia said quietly, aiming a cold stare at the blonde boy.

" Who cares how you kill something, who cares how it's taken, as long as it is gone, it's over, doesn't matter how."

"Y'know it DOES matter Shulk. Maybe not to you but, it's terrible to kill without a reason, and even worse to do it so violently! It's been a week sense their capture, so I'm going to need you to relax and assume their not dead!"

"You act like I'm sick! I hope you know that _I'm not..."_ Shulk snarled, throwing back a lock of blonde.

"Shulk... Reyn's my friend too, and Dunban is my brother... Whatever you are going through can't be as bad as what I am." Fiora remarked.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just upset Okay?" Shulk brought is head close to Fiora's affectionately, and pretended that it was Reyn he was comforting.

Dunban and Reyn raced through the slanted hallways of the Mechonis. Dunban would stop him around every corner, scouting ahead because he was the fastest, and then giving the all clear. Reyn knew if there was a monster by the Mechonis battle anthem, "Mechanical Rythm"

"Stupid name," Reyn exclaimed, joining Dunban yet again in a fight,

"Why would they have the word rythm in a battle anthem, ey Dunban? Feels to peppy and cheerleaderey."

Reyn slashed at the attackers thigh, toppling him instantly. The furious swipes of Dunban finished the beast.

" Egil is sure to have noticed we escaped, so check behind you once and a while. And for Bionis sake, stay focused, I don't care in the least what words they use to title their battle anthem."

Assuming that was the best answer Reyn was going to get while Dunban was under pressure, Reyn shut his mouth and payed attention, for once.

" _Why is Dunban so desperate to get home? "_ Reyn tripped on a large nail mid-thought, and somehow that knocked the answer into him.

 _" Fiora right? Probably, or maybe, Dunban's gotta crush!"_ It was stupid to keep thinking about, so, as loud as Reyn could scream without getting noticed by another roaming Mechon, Reyn shouted.

"Oi Dunban, why are ya so tense? Gotta date 'r somethin?"

Dunban stopped, chuckling to himself.

" Not exactly."

And with a prideful wink, Dunban turned a corner and stepped into the teleporter to Angirtha. Sun hit the two's faces, filling them with warmth they had been kept from for what seemed like months.

"Now this is more like it!" Reyn exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"No time to waste Reyn, let's go!"

" Agh, but I need to catch me breath! One minute, c'mon!"

" Fine Reyn, but this will be the shortest minute of your li-"

And he was cut off. By the sound of a shot. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood, gulping air down and clutching his chest. Reyn kneeled next to him, panicking and cursing Mechonis that he never asked Sharla for lessons in Medicine. Reyn turned, and threw his large weapon into the air and hit the sniper Mechon in the head, breaking it instantly. Before Reyn could panick any longer, he felt a surge of pain in his ankle, and fell.

" They've gotten a taste of pain and a loss of hope," Egil started, walking over to the crumpled bodies.

" Now we can really start the party..."


	6. Cracking

"Mechon X23 was rather angry. Well, as angry as a robot with no soul could be. He (or she, you can never be that sure with Mechon) had been called by Lord Egil just to be flicked away to observe two bloody Homs! Not to mention these homs were about 16 levels below him, drugged, and groggy. The worst part was that if they were to wake up and somehow (very unlikely) escape, he couldn't even eat them, he had to call more Mechon, and strongonly/strong block them. It's metal toes tapped on the rusting floor and slowly elevated up against the door till it reached a square of dirty glass. Both asleep, how unamusing, that long-haired old one was supposed to be a hero and he can't even wake up from a few 100 drugs. Disappointing to say the least. The cherry on top was of course that he bet a in-fertile Telethia egg that they'd wake up in 19 hours, but they seem to still be going strong at 22. Eggless and angry, Mechon X23 stretched and snapped it's claw-hand-things as loudly as he dared. The only good thing about this day would be the show, (which would be the worst part of any other Hom's day to be sure) and as the clock ticked on, the Mechon's focus continued to sharpen on the two Hom's, buried in a pool of hopelessness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" SHULK!" Reyn's eyes shot open, escaping from a nightmare's grasp. He pulled his arm, only to be shot down. These chains were definitely the real deal, Green ether pulsed in the outlines of the now titanium chains and silently singed his arm that it was tightly clasped too. Reyn cringed, the burning was not pleasant.

"If you cringe at that, I can tell you won't be any fun at all."

Egil walked into the room, brushing a ringed-claw on the chains, with this movement, Reyn suddenly realized he was not strapped to a large board, but was chained to the wall, and was hanging from the chains like a rag./p

" I'm not gonna give in to you... Not ever."

" Well, it might be fun yet", and with one devilish swoop, Lord Egil grasped a large cleaver. It was pitch black and, as Egil soon displayed, cut a nearby table in half with one foul swoop./p

" D- Don't you want to start with something, err less sharp. Y know, break me slowly."

"Egil shrugged and dropped the cleaver. And then, with a quick look in a small cabinet (also made out of titanium, apparently Egil's got a titanium fetish. Learn something new every day)and pulled out, a cheese grater. This grater wasn't made of titanium, but the same flashy pitch-black material. Egil hopped closer to Reyn, brushing the grater against his cheek. Warm fresh blood dripped down Reyn's chin. Another swipe to his chest, which Reyn just realized was bare ( Hey, would you notice if you were stripped of your shirt after getting captured and drugged? You would? Well, Reyn's wierd I guess.) Then, a swipe to his left arm, then the right, then his knees. 10 minutes in, Reyn forgot how many places were scratched.  
Egil grabbed Reyn's sagging head,

""Never seen so much blood before Reyn?" Egil asked cooly

""Not on me, no." Reyn didn't know why he was telling the truth, hopefully the drugs.

"Well, more to come my friend, you do know what happens when you fall unconscious, don't you?"

"Somethin' bad."

""Yes, you could say that."

"And he grabbed the cleaver off the table, and drove it into Reyn's stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dunban woke up with Egil staring at him through a thick layer of glass. He was carrying a red hand cloth with white blotches all over, or perhaps the red was blood.

"Don't lose your cool, analyze the room and find a means of escape, a weapon, clothing and Reyn" ( Dunban obviously focused enough to notice the lack of clothes, unlike some people) Dunban became scanning the room with his eyes, he couldn't exactly move his head, which was held with a titanium collar. If his legs weren't chained, he would kick himself for focusing a whole 8 seconds on Egil's face, but his smirk just set him off. He seemed almost hasty, looking at Dunban with marks of red on his cheeks. Dunban desperately hoped the red was blood, and not him blushing." I thought you were dormant for some time," Egil stepped into the dungeon, brushing a katana, HIS katana against his chest. It did look a bit different as it quickly drew blood, It had the same design, and the same worn grip, just the blade was pitch black...

"How did you keep your six pack hmm?~"

"Dunban scowled through the scrap of metal that held his mouth shut./p

"Oh, I think you don't need that." He used Dunban's katana and flung the mouth piece across the room./p

"Now you can talk, sing, scream. Anything."

"Dunban stared at Egil, and used his "gift" by growling. Rage was the only thing he felt when he looked at Egil, he was an animal. An old wolf, separated from his pack and desperate to get back, they needed him.

"Don't growl now, when I said anything, I didn't mean anything rude! I'd rather hear you strongscream/strong" and with a little giggle Egil struck Dunban in the knees with the butt of his katana.

"Kneel..."

"Three more strikes, to the knee, Dunban lowered a bit, lowering his head. A butt to the head, and then a slice to the arms. Dunban growled louder.

"C'mon now, one squeal? Well I'll have to play dirty." and he switched the sword around and swung it into Dunban's chest. He gawked and thrashed his head.

" Again!" Egil was grinning like a child and sliced again.

"Once again, Dunban grunted, and as the third slice came, Dunban spitting up blood.

" Fall unconscious and your mine Dunban. But you know that full well don't you? Too bad little Reyn didn't..."

"You- You Bastard."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SO LEMME EXPLAIN

I type these stories first on wattpad, and the code seems to glitch out while I copy and paste, I absolutely hate it.

Sorry for the people who got greeted with a mess of code.

I tried to clean it up, so if I missed any code, I'm sorry!

Thanks for sticking by me, and I'm sorry again!


	7. The Vision

The first two steps onto the glassy-metal of Agnirtha's crumbling paradise was the first burst of hope Shulk had had in what felt like forever. And, with a second creaky step, Shulk grinned.

"Finally, Shulk, We're so close! I can feel it!" Fiora grasped Shulk's arm and squeezed.

Yeah, We'll get Reyn and Dunban back." Shulk said.

" Riki happy! Riki miss Dun Dun! Riki even miss Reyn."

Melia giggled.

"Only a little bit though." Riki said quickly.

Drawing The Monado to the large prison, Shulk took one more step.

" We'll save them, and we'll have Mumkhar's head for thi-"

Shulk stopped, gagging a bit, his eyes turning blue like a glittering lake.

 **Darkness. With Flashes of Fleeting Light.**

 _A new Mechon, with heavy armor stood above an ocean of troops, some in the air, some on land. It's orange coat gleamed like the inner-fire of the sun, It's eyes blood red. Egil flying behind him, arms crossed, crazed laughing echoing through his suit._

 _The corpse of Mumkhar, dragging itself along a beach, pieces of flaming debris flying and spinning out of control, and spiraling down to the ground. Something red beeped in his exposed flesh. He ground his teeth, and grunted._

 _Egil stands over Melia, smirks, then rips a silver blade through her chest. Bone cracks and snaps like sticks. She gasps, and hangs her dainty head. And she drops something that she was clutching desperately in her hand. A single bead falls like a tear drop._

 _Then a voice. In agony, terror._

 _" What-, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"_

 _Darkness. Piles of ruble lay, the fires slowly extinguishing. And Shulk looks up, his hands grimy and bloody. In the waning light of the setting sun, The Bionis, his home, is on fire._

Shulk fell to his knees.

"Shulk?"

"Stand back, I'm giving him a blast of ether.."

"I'm fine Sharla, thanks." Shulk gasped,

"Was it a vision? If so, what is so sickening that you gag when you see it? You've never reacted this way before." Melia questioned.

"Maybe your losing control of the Monado..." Fiora whispered.

"Not possible! Heropon know!"

"What did you see Shulk?" Sharla asked, cooling down her rifle.

"There was, a new Mechon, and, I saw Mumkhar, everything was on fire... Mechon, people, The Bionis itself."

Melia's stern look didn't waver.

"Well, did you see anyway we could stop this?" Melia said.

" No..." Shulk said, pulling himself off the floor.

Egil set the bloody cleaver on the table, and picked up a spoonful of pure ether, and poured it on Dunban's bloody leg. The wound simmered and the battered man gasped for breath, it was like boiling water being poured on his leg.

"I wish you would just give in already, the red headed one did, so why don't you just, relax, sleep..."

Dunban grunted quietly. Egil stepped closer, his lips close to his ears.

" You've been working ever so hard, training, to handle The Monado. Then, some punk takes it, and can wield it instantly. A scrawny kid, no problems at all. How infuriating..."

" You've changed... Egil..."

Egil took a step back.

" And just how did I do that? If I recall, we only met when you stole Meyneth away from me, and on Valak Mountain."

"I can tell because you could not rule, or create something this grand, while being this menial. The Egil on Valak Mountain had standards, you, you now act like a crazed satanist.

Egil took another step back, and although he giggled, and made excuses on why exactly Dunban was completely wrong, and told lies of how alive he was feeling, his eyes told the truth. Egil was much different, this difference was obviously forced, but when Dunban spoke those words, his eyes shown with a faint glow, reminiscence of what was once there. And as Egil picked the cleaver up once again, Dunban pondered what was powerful enough to topple the mind of a King.

That took a while :P

I'm actually kinda proud that I was able to pull of writing Egil's character for so long ( In this story) It just felt so wrong from what the original Egil would do, kinda cringe worthy.

Also, another new story is in the works! Yay...? So for those of you who read the Author's Note, Congrats, you get to know that this new story will basically be coffee with your favorite video game, anime, TV show, movie, comic book character! 1st person amazingness. People will be able to leave suggestions on who will be featured next, or maybe I'll just be greedy and only do the characters I want. Mwahaha!

Thanks for hanging in there, readers 3

Pichu :3


	8. The She-Devil

"Are they ready?"

The She-Devil like creature bows, it's eyes shining like saphires. It wears black, sleak clothes, two sharp horns curling out of her head, a slim tail spiraling around a booted purple leg.

"One of them is. The other is a bit more stubborn-"

"Even after using the God Weapon?"

"Well, yes. I estimate, he will be ready in at least 3 hours."

" I need him in one."

The Creature seemed to flinch,

"Last time you used the god weapon you almost killed him, in your rage, you gave him too much of the medicine then stormed out the room. It feels like starting all over again.

"Well" He growled, " Figure out how to get them both to me in one hour..."

The Creature seemed to shutter at his voice, "Yes, M'Lord."

The Creature faced Dunban, it's fanged teeth glinting in the dark, damp room.

"You're determination to _not_ cooperate is annoying to say the least." She said, eying him.

" I won't ever give in, not against the worst of odds." Dunban croaked.

"Seems like your still a little loopy from that medicine. Your stubbornness has gotten my Master bored of you." The Creature raised a gloved hand and placed a finger on the chest of Dunban, then the forehead.

"By the Hidden God of Chaos, you will **fall**."

And Dunban's eyes fluttered, and shut.

The Creature let out a strained exhale, her eyes seemed to dim in the darkness. She rubs a blossoming arm wound that had tore itself through her dark skin when her command was finished.

She adjust the satin cloth around her hips.

"The masters gifts are so tiresome." She groaned lightly "Yet so worth while..."

In one hour, two Faced-Mechon kneeled before Egil, there eyes shining red, their armor pulsing ether. One was a dirty orange, a large shield like weapon on his arm. His armor slightly resembled Xord's, but with longer legs, and bigger arms, and a thicker head. Spikes seemed to tear from his arms and legs and back. The other was sleak and black, it held a long, slim sword. It resembled Mumkhar's suit, but with longer limbs, and a looping set of white metal on his back.

"Do not let the intruders enter my palace. Capture them if you can, but do not hesitate to show them your power."

AAGH TOO MANY TILDAS!

Sorry, did ya miss me beebee's 3

I went camping for a week and had no internet, so I'm sorry for not updating.

The next chapter will FINALLY gonna have some action, so stay tuned!

Pichu :3


	9. Chaos God

p data-p-id="0d6c5099c84ba6cc8edf1d076566b0bd"The first few Mechon came racing down from the fortress like frozen raindrops. Shulk drew the Monado, Melia shot a mind blast, and Riki ducked from the sharpened claws of a swooping Mechon. Fiora sliced a Mechon in two, Sharla picked her rifle up, shooting electric bolts into the air, hitting their targets in their metal hearts./p  
p data-p-id="1f25a8759a51b52f27fa445253608ef2""Air slice!" Shulk shouted, bringing two Mechon too the ground, twitching./p  
p data-p-id="5229a97ba6d0ea730da189f209670f76"Riki dodged bits of metals, leftovers from the combined wrath of Shulk and The Monado, stealing away pieces from the debris with a happy "Yoink!" It's been a while since their last battle, and this sudden pack of scowling scrap metal was an expected surprise, since they were nearing the fortress. They seemed particularly ferocious today, double attacking wildly, screeching a metal-wolf like screech. One of the mechon took a large drill-like hand and jammed into Shulk's shoulder. /p  
p data-p-id="3e2eb947fbc6cfa4213d07c985dff7bf"Shulk yelped, instantly feeling the fiery sting of the blow. He didn't know what was more important, covering his open-wound or grasping the Monado's silky handle. /p  
p data-p-id="5292f8654bcf33cb8bae8a31403ee686""This is the so-called heir to the Monado?" A black Mechon floated down to the floor, balancing on one clawed foot. It's armor glinted, his thin, long sword sat in it's sheath, the thing looked as majestic and imposing as a giant crow./p  
p data-p-id="920e36b1c31bad4f51f63f121307b2cb""I'm dissapointed..." It put a clawed finger to the chin of it's mask, then bent to face the group./p  
p data-p-id="fba4e90a6d994d36307b29a112a26586""This group of Mechon was supposed to be a warm up." It's eyes raced to Shulk's wound, ignoring Riki's growls./p  
p data-p-id="61ec2ad10a7c973b3bf89fd3f234443c""Does it hurt that much that you struggle to grasp your sword?" The black Mechon straightened up and made a crunching metal sound that sort of resembled a sigh./p  
p data-p-id="6750995d6ca3b43486851aeaa7d2e27e""I'm not even supposed to be fighting you yet. I just popped by to see you in action, not that it was worth it. " It turned on it's heel, booting up it's flight engine./p  
p data-p-id="e6d2c97fd299f9b1fc16ac080b35dde5"" I'll be surprised if you lot get passed Galden. But, best of luck anyways..." It seemed to chuckle, and gave a nonchalant wave in Shulk's direction./p  
p data-p-id="7ed35d6f2599f9751b2044981313f598""C-come back here!" Fiora yelled for him. "Tell us where Reyn and Dunban are!"/p  
p data-p-id="c879dbf865f7f4ef2e3a004afe029688"The Mechon paused mid-soar./p  
p data-p-id="9861067c843058eb3ab7827c749e532c""I'd focus on the Mechon behind you first, dear Fiora..." And the silky black Mechon flew soundlessly away. Or maybe he made the loudest racket in the history of Bionis, it wouldn't matter. The group wouldn't have noticed. Shulk, surpassing tears, instead sliced a Mechon in two, and took pleasure in it's finally screech. Sharla pounded her gun, ignoring the swelling heat and shot one last heal round, before aiming at the sky, but it was gone./p  
p data-p-id="8a40eaf81daee5c0753b6f0f650aa323"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"It didn't take the She-Devil (or Nastasia, as she was now named by Lord Egil) long to realize that the two men were quite different without the chains and plus the soul puppeting (or Mind-Control as the Homs called it). The red head was far more, flirty then she would have imagined. And although lust is an invigorating feeling, it was getting boring after the 6th comment about her chest. He also seemed much more willing to do things, just to prove his strength. She would be sitting down and at one point decide to cry from her chair./p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5""Oh my, I'm completely out of Champagne!" Or " Oh Meyneth, my red wine has simply vanished!" She'd then put her dark hands to her chin and plead to the room for a strong man to pour her more, and begin ranting of how grateful she would be. The red headed boy (Gideon was his name, or something along those lines) would run and get it. She'd giggle and thank him, he'd kiss her on the hand. She'd slap him for kissing him, rinse, wash and repeat./p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"The other one, Creed, only fell for her trick once (though not kissing her), the second time Nastasia called it didn't work, and he scolded her for tricking Galden into falling for it again and again. Other than that, Creed didn't do much interesting. He trained 6am to 15:00, then read books, and snack on Applecherries. He had a little bit of everything in terms of genres of books. Three on natural medicines, 2 on the history of weapons (one talking about Bionis's the other Mechonis's), mysteries, action, and an entire romance series./p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"It was kind of lonely when they both left. But it wasn't like Nastasia could stop them. She checked her watch. Creed said he wanted to see how Shulk was doing (how he figured out the name past the mind-control was beyond her), he should be back any moment. The sound of boots clicking on concrete filled the room she was sitting in, speak of the devil./p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"" How are they doing?"/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"He scowled a bit. "The boy's gotten weak, alright took a hit to the shoulder, Galden won't have any challenge at all, if they even make it there..." He reached up to a book case above the couch he had laid himself on (boots and all) and grabbed the book about weapon history. He flipped to a chapter marked "The Creation of The God Weapon Monado" /p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5""By the way, I meant to ask you" Creed's started looking over his book to Nastasia./p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5""What is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"" Why isn't the Chaos God mentioned in my books?"/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"Nastasia smiled. "If your worried he isn't actually a God, or strong enough to be mentioned in your precious books, then let me relieve you of that fear. He is the intensity and hatred between the Mechonis and Bionis. He is the ducking fear and the screaming rage in each Hom, Nopon, and Machina. But most of all, in the Gods themselves. He remains hidden from the God's sight becuase they are too focused on each other too notice. It has the power of loathing resentment. And he will succeed the other two pig excuses for Gods."/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"Creed's face was blank. He sipped his tea./p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"Sorry, I've been really busy lately!/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"I'm flying back from vacation, so I may not update for a day or two more because jet lag!/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"Hope you enjoy! And prepare yourselves, Hetalia fans, for a DARK HETALIA FIC COMING SOON!/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"Thanks for sticking with me, your comments, reads and criticism is what gets me too stay up late writing these!/p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5" /p  
p data-p-id="53f3c684a23a50fe50d7db45a54b18c5"Pichu :3/p 


	10. Shield

"You made it!" The orange Mechon opened it's jaws and snapped them shut, if it was happily or menacingly, the party couldn't tell.

"Creed didn't think you would, but ol' Galden had faith that those Mechon wouldn't be too much for ya!"

"Get out of the way. We don't have time for minions." Melia shouted back. The Faced Mechon, Galden, seemed disappointed.

"That's not very nice." Galden said, "I deserve a bit of respect if I'm gonna fight ya!" Galden shook his head sadly.

"You Homs just don't know your manners, I'm ashamed."

Galden looked at his metal hands. In them, rested an orange crusted shield-like weapon, with black existing on the tip and sides. Galden raised the weapon, and with a grunt, drove into the skin of Mechonis. Huge cracks erupted from the shield and sprang towards the party.

"Get away from the cracks!" Sharla shouted. They sprinted away, tripping until they were out of the crack's range. They drew their weapons Sharla already aiming a round of bullets at the Mechon's large arms. Shulk, Fiora, and Riki charged together, (though Riki was lagging a bit behind) while Galden took a step, growing the cracks. Riki was about to strike when he was almost wiped out by Galden's shield, that had just tried to thrust into his furry chest. Regaining his balance from the quick escape, he bashed Galden in the foot.

"Argh!" Galden's eyes seemed to light up as he slammed his shield into Riki, hitting him in the head. He lifted his shield just to slam it down with more force. Blood dripped from the shield, Riki had been squashed like a bug.

"Riki!" Fiora ran under the shield, scooping the crumpled Nopon into her arms and throwing him out of the Shield's crushing range, she hoped that didn't hurt him too much. But for now, she raised her blades to try and block the shield. Closing her eyes Fiora prepared for a struggle not get squashed. And didn't get it, instead, Galden pushed her aside with one hand, and started walking towards Melia. He seemed to barely notice her.

Shulk slashed a his ankle. Crying out, Galden tried to snatch the Monado from Shulk (being strangely careful not to hit his hands). Shulk thrust the blade into his hand, Galden yelped in response, reeling back. With flames in his eyes, Shulk sprung onto Galden's injured hand, up the arm, to the shoulder, and slashed it. The arm, and blood-stained shield of Galden fell to the floor, Galden screeched. His other arm grasping the gap where an arm once was.

"Shulk, there's a person in there, remember?" Sharla asked, jogging to him.

"The Monado doesn't affect Homs" Shulk whispered.

"Thank Meyneth that rule exists! Damn boy you cut my arm off!" Galden seemed to screamed "Damn.. You've grown stronger, I knew you would."

Galden shook his head, "Your a good fighter, ya got your fancy sword, your armor, your trainin and skills..." Galden paused. "But, your missin' the two most important things."

Shulk raised an eyebrow. "... What?"

"Your steed, mate, and your shield." Shulk's eyes widened

"Where are they? If your some big warrior, where's your shield? Huh? Where's your steed, little boy?" Galden looked around.

"Their- Their not here."

" Really, Cause I see both of 'em. Maybe you Hom's got some wonky eyes." Galden started up his engines, they sputtered, but in a matter of seconds, he was off the cracked ground and into the sky, leaving Shulk and the party, bound to the Mechonis and dumbfounded.

That took a while to write, as you might have noticed, the problem is I suck at writing action scenes. So I try to make them short, but I still gotta have them, it's difficult, I dunno.

Thank you, Xenogeeks, for sticking by this little series, that isn't quite so little anymore, seeing as this is it's 10th chapter!

I've been trying to right a Dark Hetalia fic for a while now, but haven't mustered the courage to keep writing it.

I might as well tell you all that a Markiplier x Reader fic is in the works for Wattpadd! *single balloon floats into room*

Other than that, I hope you all enjoying the series, and will enjoy whats to come

Pichu :3


	11. Steed

The gang sat in a circle, while Riki was tended to by Sharla, who's quick fingers patched large bruises on his arms, small legs and head. Melia asked what everyone was thinking.

"What do you think he meant, Shulk? About the steed and shield" Melia asked, grasping onto her staff.

Shulk sighed," A while back, Reyn felt like I didn't need him, that because of the Monado, I surpassed him. He felt- jealous of me, and guilty of the jealousy, and went to talk to Dunban about it…"

" _Reyn, do you not realise what happens to that sword's wielder?"_

" _No... What do you mean?"_

" _Anyone who takes up that sword is likely to end up like me. I only have one usable arm now. Are you ready to deal with such devastating consequences?"_

" _Well... I dunno…"_

" _I understand more than most. I, too, am envious of Shulk. I would be lying if I told you otherwise."_

" _Dunban... I…"_

" _The Monado can only be used by Shulk. But there are things that only we are able to do."_

" _Really? What can I do that no one else can?"_

 _Think of Shulk as the sword and yourself as the shield. And I'm - I'm as, got it! I can be Shulk's trusty steed!"_

" _You're right. What was I thinking? But I'm still happy I told you that."_

" _A problem shared is a problem halved."_

" _I knew I could talk to you, Dunban. Thanks!"_

" Ahh, so Galden was referring to Dunban and Reyn.." Melia said quietly.

" Yes- that seems most likely." Shulk said.

"But how did Galden find out about that." Fiora said, massaging her sore leg.

"In fact, how did _you_ find out about this Shulk?" Fiora asked.

"I- it was by mistake, I didn't mean to hear them talking, but I was already awake and…"

"Nevermind Shulk, we understand.." Melia said. Her gaze was interrupted by Sharla carrying an unconscious Riki.

"He'll be okay, thank goodness, but he took quite a beating. Luckily, he'll be almost good as new when he wakes up, but we don't want to push him, otherwise he'll fall unconscious again." Sharla said. The group nodded.

"Should we make camp here then?" Asked Fiora.

"Yea, We can stay here let Riki rest, but we have to stay focused and vigilant, in case of attack." Shulk said, his hand resting on his chin.

Fiora giggled sadly " You sound like my brother."

Galden flew shakily into the Agniratha base, nearly hitting Nastasia, and basically crashing before the couch Creed was reading on.

"You can't be serious." Nastasia said, although her voice was calm, her eyes were alight with rage. A hearty laugh erupted from Creed, as he looked at Galden on the floor, his Metal suit smoking.

"The boy actually beat you" Creed's laughs continued, as Galden tried sliding himself out of the broken suit.

" Will you shut up and help me out of this bloody suit!" Galden said, trying to pull off an orange piece that trapped him. Creed stood up, effortlessly pulling off a metal hatch, and watched Galden climb out.

"My poor baby…" Galden said quietly, touching one of the exposed wires from what would be an arm. "Those kids will pay."

" Egil will not be pleased." Nastasia said quietly, her tail flicking from side to side.

"Looks like I'll have to kill the boy for you, since you were too incompetent." Creed said, walking towards his suit.

"Incompetence wasn't why I lost, Creed! "Galden shouted. Creed turned from his suit.

"Of course not, you were merciful. You've always been merciful, it's one of your many flaws." His voice was toxic, and sharp. "I, however won't be merciful." Creed said, jumping into a sleek black metal suit.

Thank you for all your patience, you guys are amazing 3

I'm trying to get the third part of A Dinner and a Dance, but I'm really picky about how I write fanfics. Hopefully I can get another chapter to you all this week!

By the way, a Markiplier x Reader is out on my Wattpad,  user/PichuSwablu, go check it out!

Pichu :3


End file.
